In the midnight hour
by Karristan
Summary: Orihime and Tatsuki have been friends for a long time so when one of them has a problem they know who to go to about it. But when the problem isn't their own but has an effect on one and it continues to drag on Tatsuki begins drifting away from home and spending more time with her best friend. The more Tatsuki is at Orihime's home the more they begin to realize what they overlooked
1. Chapter 1

In the midst of the night she sat alone looking idly out the window at the houses around her building with a sigh. The full moon was high in the sky and shined down on the small town of Karakura while she sat deep in thought as she lost track of time. Her imagination was vast in fantasy and fairytales that could never be true. Yet lately her mind had been full of another girl that she held a close bond with though she never once questioned why her thoughts had been consumed so easily by her friend.

These things didn't matter to her since she never thought much of it. To her it was just something that caught her interest and nothing more then that since this was a common occurrence for her. At such a young age it was nice to be so caught up in things that nothing else really mattered to her but still made her happy. For her happiness was found in thoughts of her friend and when she saw this person it never failed to bring a warm smile to her face.

In her thoughts the two were spending an average lunch together on the roof of their school in cheerful conversation. The smile on her face warmed as the thought carried on and she became even more lost in it. It wasn't long before these thoughts became a dream as her tire caught up with her and she fell fast asleep at her desk. Her dreams were filled with her thoughts and fantasies and once more they were all improbable.

When she opened her eyes next she found herself lying on her bed all tucked in but still dressed in what she was wearing while she sat at her desk. She looked at her clock curiously as she wondered when she had gone to her bed and why she hadn't changed into something more suitable to sleep in. It was little past six in the morning on a Saturday with nothing planned for the day.

She stretched a little before getting out of bed with a yawn to get a glass of water to ease a dry throat before returning to bed. Her thoughts were in a continuation of her dream as she walked to the kitchen in a slight daze and unaware of her surroundings but navigated her living room with complete ease. Nothing was out of place and everything was as she left it except for the blanket on the couch that she couldn't see on her walk to the kitchen.

With another yawn she filled a cup with cold tap water and drank it quickly before placing the cup on the counter and leaving the kitchen. As she entered the living room she was more focused on her surroundings and noticed the misplaced blanket on her couch as well as the person underneath it. She stood there silently for a moment before going over at a slow pace to find out who was sleeping on her couch.

As the person rolled over though she felt relaxed just at seeing who it was. Though she was curious as to why this person was sleeping on her couch she let them sleep as she went back to bed with yet another yawn. She laid down on her bed with a warm smile and soon fell back to sleep and was once more welcomed with happy thoughts of spending time with the girl that was sleeping on her couch at the moment. In this dream the two were at her apartment, like they currently were, but awake and talking happily over some tea.

It wasn't very long before her alarm went off waking her once more from her pleasant dreams. She turned off her alarm as she sat up and considered what to wear that day. In the end she chose something casual for the day and changed into it before leaving her room. She went back to the kitchen quietly so she wouldn't disturb her guest while they slept. When she passed the couch she glanced over with a smile to find her friend still asleep.

She entered the kitchen and started boiling some water to make some tea for the two of them to have together. A warm smile formed on her face as she got everything ready before she sat down and waited for the water to boil. Her mind was once more consumed with her thoughts and still no question on why they had been so infested with her friend. Every scenario the two could possibly and impossibly be in was thought of. All thoughts however strayed from indecency as she was still far too innocent for those kinds of thoughts.

When the water had boiled she served the tea and brought it into the living room. The cups were placed on the table before she gently placed a hand on her friends shoulder and shook her a little, "Tatsuki, wake up. I made some tea."

She stirred from her sleep a little and glanced over with a sleepy expression, "Sorry for letting myself in last night, Orihime."

"It's alright." Orihime said with a warm smile. "I know things are a little rough for you right now."

"Yeah," Tatsuki said as she sat up and avoided Orihime's eyes. "I'm sorry I keep imposing on you like this but lately they just don't stop."

Orihime sat beside her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "Tatsuki, you're never imposing here. Any time you need to take a break from things you can come here."

"Thanks, Orihime." Tatsuki said with a warm smile. "I should probably get going soon though. I doubt they noticed I left."

Tatsuki stood up with a bit of a stretch before Orihime said, "You don't want to stay for tea and breakfast?"

They met eyes and Orihime smiled warmly as Tatsuki sat back down, "I suppose I could do that if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, Tatsuki." Orihime said.

They shared a smile as they each took a cup of tea and drank it quietly while Tatsuki's gaze went back across the room. She sighed deeply and sipped her tea with no clear intention of starting a conversation. Orihime watched her with an increasing worry as Tatsuki continued to avoid her eyes and all questions while she continued to drink her tea. After a while Orihime smiled and said, "Thanks for tucking me in last night."

A slight blush formed on Tatsuki's face as she looked further away and said, "Yeah well, you were asleep at your desk and I couldn't just let you stay like that. It would have been bad for your back."

Orihime's smile warmed a little as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder prompting her to look over. She smiled weakly in return and did little to strengthen it in any way at all. Orihime's smile lessened a little as she tried to change the mood, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything simple and normal is fine." Tatsuki said.

"Everything I make is normal." Orihime said with a slight pout.

"Yeah, I know." Tatsuki said distantly.

Orihime's smile was replaced by a frown as she pulled Tatsuki into a tight hug, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, it's fine, you don't have to worry about it." Tatsuki said as she placed a hand on Orihime's shoulder.

She felt a few tears soak into her sleeve making her tighten her embrace and made it even harder not to press questions on her upset mood. Her frown deepened as she gently stroked Tatsuki's hair and asked, "Are things getting worse?"

Tatsuki nodded and said, "All they seem to do now is argue. I don't know if they'll stay together or not."

"Do you want to spend the weekend here?" Orihime asked.

"I would but if I did then it would cheer me up and I wouldn't be able to go back to the arguing." Tatsuki said. "I can't have two days to relax just to go back and find everything has only gotten worse between them."

Orihime's worry increased with the strength of her embrace while Tatsuki attempted to calm her tears from falling even more. Nothing more was said as they remained unmoving until the final tear fell. As it was absorbed into Orihime's sleeve Tatsuki pulled away to meet her eyes and say, "I'm sorry I keep troubling you with this."

"It's no trouble, Tatsuki." Orihime said kindly.

They shared a small smile before Tatsuki was released and the two went back to their tea with another short silence. In their silence they finished their tea and shared one other warm smile that was short lived before Tatsuki brought her gaze across the room once more as she spoke, "I just don't know anymore."

Orihime gave her a worried look, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Once more there was silence before Tatsuki sighed, "My parent's arguments are just getting worse and worse. Half the time I don't even know what they're arguing about. It always seems to be different but it's always the same. To be honest I'm surprised one of them hasn't just called it quits."

"Maybe they won't and things will work out in time." Orihime suggested.

"That's unlikely." Tatsuki said sadly. "They're too damned stubborn to work things out with each other."

Orihime gave her a concerned look as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder once more but she didn't look over to meet her eyes. The concern grew in the young girl at the sight of her friend in such a sad state making her want to do anything she could to cheer her up. "Do you want to do something today?"

Tatsuki looked over and met her eyes, "Like what?"

Orihime fell silent to think about it before her face brightened up once more, "We'll do whatever you want to do."

A warm smile formed on Tatsuki's face as she said, "Movie?"

"Anything you want, Tatsuki." Orihime said happily.

Their smiles warmed as Orihime took the empty cups and went to the kitchen followed closely by Tatsuki. The cups were placed by the sink before Orihime went about making breakfast for the two of them. This routine wasn't unusual for her but it wasn't often enough that it was common for them. Tatsuki's parents had begun to argue in the past couple of months and shortly after it started Tatsuki started showing up to get away from it all. Orihime had soon gotten used to waking up and finding Tatsuki either on her bedroom floor or on the couch.

Orihime didn't manage to get much done before she found herself in Tatsuki's arms as she gently said, "You're a really great friend to have, Orihime."

A slight blush formed on Orihime's face as she nervously said, "I do what I can."

"Well it means a lot to me." Tatsuki said as she tightened her embrace a little. "Thanks for everything you're doing for me."

"Anytime you need anything just let me know." Orihime said cheerfully.

Despite her cheerfulness she had yet to become accustom to these interactions as they were still fairly new for them and had started slowly but suddenly. They still caught her by surprise but she didn't dislike them at all. She held Tatsuki's arms with a warm smile as she had little doubt that it was being silently returned. Her blush deepened as Tatsuki snuggled her face into her neck.

Orihime's heart picked up a little as her nervousness rose a little and the embrace became more intimate then it ever had before. As it became the longest Orihime almost wanted to find a way to get out of it but she remained still out of fear of making Tatsuki know she was uncomfortable with those interactions. If these interactions made her happy then she wouldn't complain and allow them to continue.

Tatsuki held her for a long time before releasing her with hesitation as if she had to fight just to do it. The blush on Orihime's face was strong now as she turned to face Tatsuki properly to show her a warm smile but as she did so she found that their eyes didn't meet as her friend looked away nervously. This put her at ease in knowing that her blush wouldn't be discovered this time which was relieving as it was much stronger then the normal light blush she got from those interactions.

When Tatsuki was finally able to meet Orihime's eyes any sign of a blush was long gone and there was no awkwardness to be found in her. It was the opposite, however, for Tatsuki as her blush returned the moment their eyes met. Her blush was the usual strength as it was after these interactions but her nervousness had increased. Orihime's smile faded a little as she asked, "Do you need a glass of water?"

"Uh, yeah, that would be good." Tatsuki said nervously.

Orihime led her back to the table so she could sit down before she got her a glass of water. It was handed to her with a bright smile which was returned hesitantly, "Thanks, Orihime."

"Anytime," Orihime said happily.

Their smiles widened before they faded as Tatsuki looked away and drank the water while Orihime went back to the counter to start breakfast for them. She cooked in silence. As she finished she found Tatsuki at the counter as well as she got everything else ready for them with a smile, "It's nice to have a quiet morning for a change."

"You're always welcome here." Orihime said warmly.

"Yeah, thanks, Orihime." Tatsuki said with a smile.

They shared a smile as Orihime served herself and her friend before cleaning up while the plates were brought to the table for them. When Orihime was seated they shared a smile and the traditional phrase before beginning their breakfast together in a warm silence. Soon they had taken up conversation on their usual trivial meaningless matter that took their minds off of any problem they had.

When their conversation ran dry they fell into silence once more and finished the last of their meal with the occasional shared smile. After they finished they remained seated for a while without anything to say. Tatsuki rose first and cleaned up for Orihime before she retook her seat at the table with a smile. They continued their silence with welcoming smiles that refused to fade away.

The two girls knew everything they needed to know about the other so even their silence was filled with a conversation spoken through their smiles. If something was unknown to one it was almost told that there was an unspoken matter by their interactions with one another though it may not be spoken their trust never wavered. One secret escaped them though as they had yet to realize it within themselves and were so lost to its existence that they didn't even seek it.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime stood in her room with her arms crossed and a pout on her face as she looked at her bed. On her bed were many clothes and different outfits as she was in a deep debate on what to wear for the movie she would go see with Tatsuki later on in the evening. They still hadn't decided on what movie to go see but they had narrowed it down to two of them that looked promising for them though they were at ends on what to see as they both had anticipated both movies since they first heard of them.

It was strange for her to put so much thought into an outfit and she had never had put out so many options before but even this didn't seem to be enough for her making her go back to her closet just to find that the only articles of clothing left were her school uniform and things to wear on a rainy day spent inside. Her frown worsened as she went back to her bed and looked over all the possibilities for what to wear but still came up with nothing.

She glanced at the clock and found it was noon. Tatsuki had left to return home before ten and since then she had been in debate on what to wear and where they would go for supper if they even decided to do that as well. Her mind was filled with debates and uncertainties as she feared overdressing or being underdressed for the occasion even though it was simply a movie with the possibility of diner as well.

Orihime buried her face in one hand as she groaned at her growing impatience for this matter and for the evening. She had become restless in anticipation an hour ago and had decided to figure out what to wear to pass some time but it became more time consuming then she originally thought as nothing seemed suitable for her to wear for her evening with her best friend.

After a while she reached into her pocket for her wallet to see how much yen she had to determine if she could afford a new outfit. A smile formed on her face as she found she had more than enough for an outfit. She went to her desk and emptied her wallet and took out enough for the movie so she wouldn't spend all her money. Her smile warmed as she began hanging up all her clothes once more at a quick pace so she could hurry to the mall.

When all of her things were put back into the closet she hurried to leave her apartment before she stopped and glanced back at the couch. She had extra blankets for Tatsuki to sleep over but she didn't have any extra pillows for her to sleep comfortably. For a few minutes she stood there in consideration of how comfortable Tatsuki was sleeping on her couch as often as she did and recalled falling asleep on it herself and waking the next morning with a sore neck.

With that recollection she decided to get an extra pillow as well since the one she had for the futon wasn't as comfortable as a regular pillow. She left her apartment and locked the door before heading to the mall in a joyous mood. Her pace was quick and she was soon oblivious to all that was around her as she took the fastest route to the mall without even keeping track of her walk.

Before she knew it she was feeling the air conditioning of the mall and maneuvering around many people as she hurried along to her favorite store to start her shopping. The store she liked had many different styles and all were equally cute but that wasn't just what she had in mind. Cute she had, she needed cute and good looking. It was somehow just necessary for her to look good tonight and she wasn't about to deny the urge, not that she could.

As she got to her favorite store a mannequin caught her eye almost immediately making her slow to a stop as she tried to imagine herself in the presented outfit. It was a black frilly skirt with a white v-neck silk shirt and black jacket accessorized by a light brown belt. A slight smile formed on her face as she started imagining the reaction she would get instead of how she would look and hurried into the store but went by the outfit to browse others first to try and compare them.

She browsed almost the whole store but her mind kept going back to the first outfit making it impossible to resist. She made her way back to the front of the store and began looking for her size. When she found it she hurried to the change rooms to make sure it was perfect. She quickly changed into it and posed in the mirror before adjusting the skirt a little then the jacket.

She smiled at her reflection as she was more than content with it but adjusted the belt so it was slanted on her waist a little more. Her smile warmed as she found it was perfect. For another moment she stood there looking at the outfit as her smile widened as she was now even more anxious for the evening movie. She was somewhat saddened to take off the outfit and change back into her clothes but she wanted Tatsuki to see her in it first.

Orihime paid for the outfit and left the store and went to the next to buy an extra pillow. She was in and out of that store and soon on her way home in an even brighter mood as her patience for the coming evening was almost completely gone now. Her pace was quick as she didn't want to run into anything that would make her trip home even slower than it already was for her on foot.

When she got home she went right to her room to lay out her new outfit with a warm smile before going back to her living room and placing the pillow on the couch with the folded up blanket. After that she looked at the clock and found that she still had an hour and a half before Tatsuki would arrive to get her. She shrugged and went to the bathroom to take a shower and start getting ready for the evening.

Everything was done quickly but with much focus as she made sure the conditioner was in her hair for the right amount of time to make it really soft and that she washed everything. As she finished she began putting all her focus on her hair. When she was done she hurried back to her room to get dressed into her new outfit. By the time she was done she was beaming with joy and excitement.

Now she just sat at her kitchen table watching the time go by in wait for Tatsuki to come over. With each passing minute her smile warmed and she felt happier and even more anxious for the time that they would spend together. She wasn't sure what they would do aside from the movie but she was certain she would enjoy every second of it without a care for what they were doing. If it made Tatsuki smile and forget about the problems she was having at home then it was enough to talk her into more frequent outings.

After a while her smile and good mood faded as Tatsuki became more and more late. She checked her phone incase her kitchen clock was wrong but that too informed her that Tatsuki was late and a few minutes more then what her wall clock said. As her smile turned into a frown she began to feel let down and she folded her arms on the table with a long sigh. It wasn't like Tatsuki to be late but she knew that no matter what she would be there even if she were late and if something happened she would at least phone to offer an explanation on her absence and they would reschedule their evening.

When half an hour passed she rested her head on her arms in disappointment as she felt a slight sob forming in her throat at the thought of Tatsuki not showing up today. She looked at her phone as she waited for an email or a phone call that would say that their evening together wouldn't happen. Her gaze went back at the clock and found that it had barely moved at all making a long sigh escape her.

She closed her eyes in disappointment as her sob was becoming too much for her. There was a quick knock on the door making her straighten up and hurry to the door. She opened it and found Tatsuki bent over trying to catch her breath from her obvious run here. Orihime's warm smile returned as Tatsuki began to apologize, "I'm sorry I'm late, Orihime. I had to take care of… some… thing…"

She trailed off in a stutter with her mouth wide open and a deep blush as she took in Orihime's outfit. "That's what you're going to wear?"

"Yeah," Orihime said with a smile.

"I-I 'm not even…I-I mean…" Tatsuki tried to speak. "Wow, just wow."

Orihime's smile warmed as she opened the door wider to let her in, "Come inside, I'll get you a glass of water."

"Uh yeah, thanks." Tatsuki said as her blush deepened.

She was led in and brought to the kitchen where Orihime went to the sink while Tatsuki remained at the doorway. Her mouth was now closed but her blush refused to fade as she couldn't stop looking at Orihime's outfit. It was definitely new and she had never seen it before. Orihime walked back over to her with a glass of water and a beautiful smile.

Tatsuki took the glass but couldn't bring herself to drink and take her eyes off of Orihime as if she would miss something if she did. She was barely able to smile in the midst of her gape. This was startling for her but she couldn't grasp the reason behind that making her at even more of a loss of what to even say or do right now. "Are you not thirsty?"

Orihime gave Tatsuki a worried look as she seemed to snap out of her daze and look away to drink her water with a deepening blush. She was given a worried look as she finished the water and avoided Orihime's eyes. Tatsuki's gaze was off to the side as she seemed content on looking at something in the living room. She followed her gaze to find it was on the couch. "What's with the pillow?"

"That's for the next time you want to sleep over." Orihime said happily. "I got it so you would be more comfortable."

Tatsuki looked back at her almost shocked, "You didn't have to do that, Orihime. I was fine without it. Just having a quiet place to stay is all I need."

"Well now it's comfortable too." Orihime said with a warm smile.

Tatsuki returned it weakly as Orihime took the cup from her and walked back to the sink to put it down as she asked, "So what shall we do until the movie starts?"

She glanced back to see Tatsuki's face had reddened even more. Her worry increased as she walked back over to Tatsuki and took her by the hands and led her into the living room to sit her down. As they sat Tatsuki looked away from her making Orihime believe that things were only getting worse with her parents, "Is everything alright, Tatsuki?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Tatsuki said quickly. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"It's still whatever you want to do, Tatsuki." Orihime said with a smile.

Tatsuki looked over at her nervously before shying away and looking back across the room. They sat in a silence that was no longer welcome between them unlike the silence they held earlier in the morning as now there was an awkwardness that neither one welcomed. It wasn't long before Orihime attempted to start up a conversation, "So how were things when you got home?"

"It wasn't any better." Tatsuki said. "I'm actually amazed they noticed I was gone and they both actually stopped caring about their own problems for a little bit. But it doesn't look like things are going to turn around any time soon."

"It will, you just need to look on the bright side." Orihime said.

"I don't think there is a bright side to any of this, Orihime." Tatsuki said sadly.

"There is." Orihime said warmly. "You just haven't noticed it yet."

"And what is this so called 'bright side'?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime fell silent as she thought about it for a while, "Well, at least you know that no matter what your parents still care about you."

"That's not much of a bright side." Tatsuki said.

"You also know that you always have another place to stay" Orihime said happily.

"Yeah, but that's not much of a bright side with my parents." Tatsuki said. "Coming here is the same as running away from my problems."

"But it's not your problem, Tatsuki it's theirs and you're stuck in the middle of it." Orihime said. "They're not arguing because of you. Don't blame yourself for this."

Tatsuki let out a sigh and said, "Last night I left because they were arguing about me. As soon as I heard my dad scream my name I just had to get out of the house."

"Have you tried talking to them about what this is doing to you?" Orihime asked. "Maybe they'll realize why you keep sleeping over here without saying anything to them."

"It's not going to make them stop, Orihime." Tatsuki said sadly. "Nothing is going to make them stop."

Orihime placed a hand on Tatsuki's shoulder with a reassuring smile. Tatsuki looked over with tears in her eyes making Orihime pull her into a tight embrace with no advanced warning. She held her friend tight as she wanted to do everything in her power to ease her pain. As Tatsuki's tears began to fall Orihime made her embrace more loving and protective.

For the second time that day Tatsuki cried out all her tears in Orihime's arms. When she finally stopped she moved away a little and met Orihime's eyes and kept them as a smile slowly started to form on her face. It was returned with more ease then it was given. They kept eye contact for a long time before Tatsuki spoke, "You're a really good friend, Orihime."

Orihime responded with a smile and no more as Tatsuki continued, "But even still you're much more then that. You're beautiful, generous, and your kindness knows no bounds. You've never been more beautiful then you are now but no matter what you're amazing and you always will be."

A blush formed on Orihime's face at the compliments. "Can I kiss you?"

Her blush increased as she hesitantly nodded. When their lips met it was for only a short moment before they separated and they shared an embarrassed smile with one another. Orihime's heart raced as she felt the need to retake Tatsuki's lips but her embarrassment stilled her yet it seemed that even though the other girl looked just as embarrassed she still held enough courage to ask another question, "Can I keep kissing you?"

"You don't have to ask." Orihime replied quietly as she leaned forward for Tatsuki's lips but she allowed them to be taken instead of making the move herself. The kisses alone warmed them as they tightened their grip on the other as they shared plenty of kisses.

At first they were shy and caused them to be nervous but soon they lost their nervousness and gained confidence knowing that their actions were welcomed with the other and that there was nothing wrong with it. Their grip on the other never loosened and on occasion tightened a little as they felt their feelings blossom inside them. The feeling was very welcome for them and they never wanted it to fade away so that they could always relish in it.

They continued their slew of kisses for a long time and didn't let up until their jaws were long since sore. When they finally parted a strand of saliva still connected their lips as they panted for breath to calm their fluttering hearts and the passion in the others glistening eyes. Slowly their breath was stilled and their hearts had soothed to a regular beat but their smiles only grew stronger with their love.

Tatsuki placed a hand gently on Orihime's cheek and said, "I think I've always been in love with you, Orihime."

"I think I've always loved you as well, Tatsuki." Orihime replied warmly.

"So is tonight our first official date then?" Tatsuki asked.

"Oh, I completely forgot about the movie after you kissed me." Orihime said with a laugh.

"Am I that good?" Tatsuki asked with a smirk.

"I can't compare it to anything so you must be." Orihime replied. "But even if you weren't it wouldn't matter because it's still you kissing me and that makes it much better than good."

Tatsuki swiftly took Orihime's lips once more and kissed her in a more heated passion then their prior kisses making them all seem shy and childish as their tongues met and explored new territories. Orihime was pulled closer once more and she welcomed everything within the kiss and their feelings. To her this was the most wonderful feeling she had ever known and she doubted that she would discover anything greater than this in her entire life and afterlife. Nothing would ever compare to this moment where she discovered just how deeply she cared for her best friend.

When this kiss ended they longed for more but air was a necessity that they could not deny at this point forcing their actions to come to an unwelcome end. They shared a smile even though they didn't want their intimacy to come to an end so suddenly but as Orihime snuggled her face in Tatsuki's neck no more intimacy was needed as all that was necessary was the other's presence for them to be happy.

They each held warm smiles as Tatsuki leaned back on the couch while continuing to hold Orihime closely as she asked, "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"We can do whatever you want, Tatsuki." Orihime said warmly. "If this makes you happy then this is what we'll do."

Tatsuki smiled happily and placed a kiss on Orihime's forehead before pulling her a little closer. Orihime snuggled up to her without hesitation and found that Tatsuki's heart was beating strongly in her chest making a blush form on her face as she knew it beat strongly for her. She felt her own heart beating strongly as well making her smile warm to a new degree.

"Tatsuki," Orihime started. "Are you spending the night tonight?"

There was no response making Orihime glance up at her to find the deep blush on her face. They didn't meet eyes as Tatsuki was too embarrassed to even speak now. A slight smile formed on Orihime's face as she took Tatsuki's lips with her own. Tatsuki slid one hand around Orihime's waist under her jacket. before their kiss was taken further. Orihime shifted herself over Tatsuki and sat on her lap as the kiss continued to become more heated.

When their kiss came to its end Tatsuki's face was completely red with a deep blush as Orihime smiled down at her, "So what shall we do tonight?"

"Well," Tatsuki started as she wrapped her arms around her back. "If you don't mind I'd like to hold you in my arms for most of the night."

"Why would I mind?" Orihime asked. "I love you so you can do whatever you want."

"That's a bit too much of an invite, Orihime." Tatsuki said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"I don't want to go too fast." Tatsuki said.

Orihime gave her a slight confused look as she didn't understand what was being implied at the moment. The slight smile on Tatsuki's face faded as she realized that Orihime was clueless to what she had just been implying. She leaned over and whispered it in her ear. As she pulled away she found the look of confusion had turned to that of embarrassment and nervousness.

She looked away as her embarrassment grew and Tatsuki couldn't resist her open neck. Gentle kisses were trailed up and down her neck as Orihime squeaked out a surprised whimper at the unexpected attention. She held Tatsuki's shoulders tightly out of nervousness but her grip soon loosened as the kisses soothed her unease and made her more calm then she had been in a while.

The kisses continued for a long time as light moans escaped Orihime making her blush profusely after each one passed her lips. Her whole neck was being covered with kisses instead of just the side it had started on and she held no complaints against it as she enjoyed it far too much to stop it from continuing on without pause.

While her neck was being treated with affection Tatsuki removed the small jacket and placed it aside on the couch before pulling Orihime's shirt down a little to further expose her collarbone to bring her attention there as well. There wasn't even a nervous reaction to it as it was all welcomed by Orihime with another light moan. Each one was ecstatic for Tatsuki making her want to continue on for the rest of the night.

After a while Tatsuki was forced away before Orihime took over the actions causing her to stiffen slightly before she too became soothed by the actions and welcomed them with her own small series of soft moans. With each kiss she found how wonderful this feeling was and made her understand why Orihime had allowed it to go on for so long before turning the tables on her. She would allow this to go on for as long as Orihime was willing to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Many hours had passed both long and short and now the two were enjoying their second movie of the night as they decided to watch both. In the midst of the second movie Orihime had taken Tatsuki's hand for their first public intimate interaction that had more meaning behind it then another who witnessed it would possibly assume.

As their fingers laced together they shared a smile before returning their gaze to the movie they were enjoying so casually as if there were no problems in the world outside the small movie theater. All problems they knew were on the screen and they were being solved with plenty of explosions and seemingly endless ammo in a gun that could only hold a quarter of the bullets fired before it had to be reloaded.

They watched the movie happily and didn't release the others hand throughout the rest of the film as it made the scenario even more delightful to be in. But as the movie came to an end and the lights came back on they released the others hand and rose from their seats to exit the showroom with the rest of the crowd as they talked excitedly about the film and their favorite parts while the two girls remained silent as they knew they would have the whole walk back and the rest of the night to discuss it to their hearts content.

They left the movie theater and walked to the street that was lit by houses and many streetlamps as it had gotten quite late. As they left the parking lot and the crowd their hands met once more and they shared an even warmer smile before they started their own review on the movie, "So what did you think?"

"I think the best part was when you took my hand." Tatsuki said causing Orihime to blush a little. "But the ending was good too."

"I liked it as well." Orihime agreed. "But there weren't enough zombies to make the ending as dramatic as they tried to make it."

"There also weren't enough reloads for all the bullets they shot." Tatsuki said with a smirk. "You'd think more people would actually notice that and actually complain about it."

"But it's just a movie." Orihime said.

"So they make everything else as accurate as possible so why not the clip size?" Tatsuki asked.

"Why do you always make this complaint every time we watch a zombie movie?" Orihime asked with a pout.

"Because they over exaggerate it more in zombie movies than any other movie." Tatsuki said. "They also have to stop pointing out what guy is going to die five minutes before they kill him off. It takes away the shock of the loss making the whole revenge thing not as personal as it could be."

"How did it point out he was going to die?" Orihime asked.

"He talked about his lost lover then showed up the other guys in the group." Tatsuki said. "Once emotional attachment is brought up or they keep repeating a saying while doing something really cool they're likely going to die. I get that they have to give you a reason for why he was important to the others but it shouldn't be sudden background then five minutes later he's dead"

"Alright then next time we'll just go see the movie you want to watch." Orihime said with an upset tone.

"Hey," Tatsuki said as she released Orihime's hand to drape her arm around the other girl's shoulders. "I'm not saying it was a bad movie just that all movies have to stop doing that sort of thing. You know they all do it. Remember how unrealistic 'Ichi' was? The guy had a razor blade and cut limbs off in one attempt."

Orihime glanced over at her and found a warm smile making her smile as well before they shared a quick kiss. When they separated from it Tatsuki reclaimed Orihime's hand so that they could walk properly down the street in a small silence that didn't last very long before they picked up a small conversation as they neared a small park, "Hey, when do you think we last played at a park?"

"I don't know." Tatsuki said knowing that had been a general question and not ment to mean both of them as they never had played at a park together. "I think I was still just a kid when I last did."

"Let's go then." Orihime said cheerfully as she ran to the park while dragging Tatsuki behind her. There were no struggles made as Tatsuki followed with a smile and was soon right beside Orihime instead of being dragged along. When they got to the structure they let go of the others hand and went separate ways to get up. As they got up Tatsuki was on a higher part looking down at Orihime as they both shared a smile. They watched each other in wait for the other to move.

When Orihime moved Tatsuki jumped down the few small steps and took her with one arm and brought her back to the railing as they burst out laughing. As their laughter quieted they met eyes for a brief moment before sharing a long kiss. When they pulled away Tatsuki chuckled before saying, "I bet when you were a kid you never thought you'd be kissing someone on a play structure this late at night."

"No, but I never thought I'd be kissing a girl either." Orihime said with a warm smile. "I'm happy I never thought about it though. It makes this so much more meaningful now."

Tatsuki smiled happily and reclaimed her lips in a more heated fashion then before. She took Orihime in both arms and held her close as she never wanted to le t her go no matter the reason. In the midst of the kiss Orihime wrapped her arms around the back of Tatsuki's neck and entered her mouth. Their pace quickened as they tried to get the most out of their kiss before they would have to separate for air.

When they stopped they were panting for breath but held warm smiles regardless. Orihime nestled her face in Tatsuki's neck and in turn was held protectively as both their heartbeats picked up with the embrace. A blush burned on Orihime's face as Tatsuki whispered her love for her in her ear. They met eyes once more and shared another kiss that wasn't as long lasting as the last had been and they separated to look deep into the others eyes.

They smiled warmly at the other but no more than that as Orihime brought her hands to Tatsuki's shoulders. Tatsuki's arms lowered so they were around Orihime's waist making their embrace more intimate as their smile widened and they continued to look deep into the others eyes neither moving nor speaking as words weren't necessary as their eyes spoke for them just as they always had but now they understood the spark in the others eye more clearly, it was a statement of their love for the other.

For a long time they just stood there watching each other before they decided it was time to take a seat. They sat in the structure, Tatsuki at the base of the stairs and Orihime was a couple stairs up due to her skirt. There was no perverse impulse for Tatsuki to try seeing up Orihime's skirt even though she had the perfect opportunity for it she refused to do such a thing to her beloved friend no matter how intimate they would become or however long it would take for them to decide to go that far. As it stood she was happy and more than content with their relationship.

Tatsuki's gaze was up on the stars as they enjoyed a nice silence for a while before Orihime realized something, "Oh, you have me."

Tatsuki snapped her attention away from the sky at the sudden comment she didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"We're together now right?" Orihime asked.

"We were always together, Orihime." Tatsuki said with a smile. "Now we're just more than friends. If you mean a relationship then yeah we are."

"It's another bright side." Orihime said brightly.

"Oh, yeah." Tatsuki said quietly as she recalled her home life. "I forgot about that after I started kissing you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you by it." Orihime said apologetically. "I shouldn't have brought it up at all."

"No, it's alright." Tatsuki said. "I can't run from reality all the time but tonight was fun and I'd like to do something like this with you again sometime."

"Anytime you want, Tatsuki." Orihime said happily.

Tatsuki smiled weakly over at Orihime as a slight cool breeze blew making her shiver. Her smile faded as she asked, "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." Orihime said.

"Regardless," Tatsuki said as she got up and undid her hoodie for Orihime.

She went over and draped it over Orihime's legs before sitting right behind her and taking her in her arms to keep her upper body warm as well, "How's this?"

"Romantic," Orihime said warmly as she leaned back into Tatsuki's body. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it." Tatsuki said as she began kissing Orihime's neck.

A warm smile formed on Orihime's lips as she held Tatsuki's arms with her own. They sat in a long silence as Tatsuki's lips were occupied with Orihime's neck and the kisses didn't let up at all. As another cool breeze blew Tatsuki tightened her embrace almost protectively around her as if trying to keep the wind from making her cold for even a moment as it blew. Orihime giggled at the protectiveness around her as she said, "You know, you can't protect me from everything, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki removed herself from Orihime's neck only to say, "You want to bet on that? I'll always protect you as long as I have the strength to do so and even after that."

"Then you wouldn't be protecting me because I'd be hurt from how much you'd be suffering for my sake." Orihime said sadly. "So don't do anything out of your league because I'm capable of handling myself."

"Even still, I want to protect you." Tatsuki said. "I've wanted to protect you since the moment I first saw you so when I found out you were being bullied I decided to end it."

"And you were my hero on that day." Orihime said with a warm smile. "Even now, you're my hero and that won't ever change."

The embrace around her tightened a little as Tatsuki began kissing her neck once more with a blush Orihime was almost able to feel. Her heart swelled with her love as each kiss made her happier than the one prior to it. She smiled happily at their requited love for one another as she fell even deeper in love with her dear friend.

The kisses continued in silence as they enjoyed the time they had together. Tatsuki's embrace never wavered around Orihime as her smile never wavered despite how sore her cheeks were from her smile. She had never been more grateful for giving Tatsuki a key to her apartment since it would allow them more time together and it assured her that she would always have a place to stay when her parents arguments became too much.

Eventually the kisses stopped as Tatsuki rested her chin on Orihime's shoulder, "I think it's getting late, Orihime."

Orihime hummed warmly with a smile, "Probably, should we get going soon?"

"It doesn't matter." Tatsuki said. "I could sit here all night as long as I'm holding you in my arms."

"You can hold me at my house too you know." Orihime said. "We could be a bit more comfortable there as well."

"Are you implying something?" Tatsuki asked as she brought her chin off of Orihime's shoulder.

"What would I be implying?" Orihime asked as her smile became sly.

"I wouldn't know." Tatsuki said.

"All I was thinking was that we could cuddle the whole night." Orihime said.

"Yeah, cause we'll be sharing a bed now, huh." Tatsuki said slowly.

"Would you have a problem with that?" Orihime asked as she glanced over at her and found her awkwardness.

"There's no problem with it." Tatsuki said. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous about it, I mean just this morning we were friends now we're going out and you're asking me to share a bed with you. Don't get me wrong I do want this it just all seems a bit sudden you know?"

"We can go at whatever pace you're comfortable with, Tatsuki." Orihime said with a smile. "If you want to sleep on the futon tonight then that's fine."

They shared a smile then a quick kiss. When the kiss ended Tatsuki loosened her grip on Orihime a little and asked, "Do you want to get going soon?"

"It's up to you." Orihime said with a smile. "But I'd love to sleep in your arms."

A strong blush formed on Tatsuki's face that was barely visible under the park lights but was strong enough for Orihime to notice. She placed a kiss on her cheek and quietly said, "I'd love it even more if I woke up in your arms also."

Her blush only got worse as Orihime shifted herself so that they were facing each other more and she took her lips. She brought Tatsuki down on the structure as she crawled on her and entered her mouth. Tatsuki wrapped her arms around Orihime's back as her blush burned her face even more as she fell into the other girl's submission without a fight. It seemed clear that Orihime would have her way that night if it continued on like this.

Orihime slid her hand up the side of Tatsuki's leg slowly in a sultry tease. Tatsuki squirmed underneath her at the tease as Orihime's hand made its way under her shirt to her side making her stiffen at the touch of skin on skin. Her hands didn't go any farther as they just stroked her side in a slow teasing manner making her moan slightly which in turn made Orihime quicken her pace a little as she pressed her body closer to Tatsuki's.

When they pulled away they shared a smile despite the awkwardness they felt for their interactions as both feared how far it would be taken in this night but they felt confident in their feelings for one another to make whatever happens between them right no matter how far they went or how soon or how long it would take for them to act on their feelings.

Tatsuki pulled Orihime closer as their lips met once more in a feverish passion until they had to break for air. When they met eyes they shared an even warmer smile before they continued once more. As this kiss too came to an end Orihime pulled away and sat beside Tatsuki and continued to stroke her side seductively. They each held a nice blush with warm smiles before Tatsuki spoke, "Shall we get going before it gets too late?"

"If that's what you want." Orihime said warmly.

"I'm fine staying out here but it's a little uncomfortable to lay here like this." Tatsuki said.

"Alright," Orihime said as she kissed Tatsuki once more before getting up and offering her a hand.

Tatsuki was pulled up as she picked up her hoodie as well. They shared a smile and a quick kiss before they got off the structure hand in hand and they walked back to Orihime's apartment with a warm silence. As they arrived they went in quickly and closed the door before continuing their earlier kiss as Tatsuki was against the door and holding Orihime tightly in her arms.

Orihime held Tatsuki by the arms with a semi tight grip as they kissed each other passionately without tire for the action. Even before they had realized their feelings for one another they had wanted to be closer and with these actions they felt that they could achieve the very closeness that they desired to have. No matter how nervous they were for what was to come between them they knew that it would only bring them closer to one another.

They parted with smiles despite their lack of breath before Orihime was pulled closer and held protectively in a tight embrace. There was no hesitation for Orihime as she snuggled up to her protector with a loving smile, "I'm glad you're spending the night tonight, Tatsuki."

"Well, I can't exactly say no to you." Tatsuki replied with a blush.

Orihime giggled a little, "You can say no whenever you want to. I'm not going to force you into anything."

"I know," Tatsuki said warmly as she tightened her grip a little. "But I never want to say no to you."

A slight smile formed on Orihime's face as she placed a gentle kiss on Tatsuki's neck before saying, "I don't want to have all the say in our relationship, Tatsuki. Your opinion does matter to me."

Orihime pulled away from Tatsuki's neck to find a warm loving smile on her face making her smile warmly in response before their lips met once more. This kiss was as short as their first kiss but they parted happier than they had been in the hours since that single kiss. They shared a happy smile before Orihime pulled away and took Tatsuki by the hand and led her into her home, "Would you like to eat or do anything before bed?"

"Just holding you in my arms is enough for me." Tatsuki said happily.

Orihime looked back at her with a smile, "If that's what you want then that's what will happen."

Tatsuki returned the smile as she was brought back into the bedroom where her hand was released as Orihime went to her closet and went through it quickly. She handed Tatsuki a pair of pajamas with a smile before she took out a pair for herself to wear to bed since she didn't plan on any other intimacy happening between them at this point. She was well aware of Tatsuki's nervousness on the matter and refused to put her in any position that would make her too nervous though she was becoming fond of teasing her a little.

They changed in silence and focused on their task out of a slight awkwardness and habit from how often they had done it before on other occasions that they had sleepovers and for gym class. When they finished changing Tatsuki crawled into bed and laid out just waiting for Orihime to join her but all she got was a smile before she left the room.

Orihime walked to the couch and took the extra pillow before walking back to her room happily. When she got back to her room she brought the pillow to the bed and handed it to Tatsuki before going back to the door and closed it then she turned off the lights. She slowly made her way back to her bed as her smile widened with each step.

She crawled under the blankets and into Tatsuki's welcoming embrace where she quickly became comfortable with a warm smile. A kiss was automatically placed on her forehead making her snuggle up even more with a light blush. At this point she knew that she had never been happier as she was able to lay in her loved ones arms happily while she slowly drifted to a calm and peaceful sleep. Both slept peacefully until morning and Tatsuki got the best rest she had since her parents had begun to argue.

* * *

_Tatsuki's parents continued to argue for weeks to come and her relationship remained quiet to all those around them. With the arguments and the relationship Tatsuki had made her frequently visit Orihime and eventually gave up on waiting for the arguments to come to an end and moved out and in with her girlfriend. Orihime welcomed her happily and they soon took their relationship to another level. It took them awhile to adjust to the constant presence of the other but as they adjusted they grew closer to one another and slowly their relationship became stronger than their friendship had ever been before._


End file.
